Dragon's Dance
is a traditional Draco Elemental Control Fire martial art created by Bowein the Great. Background During his days lost in the mountains with the Dragons, Bowein learned to use Fire by copying the movements of a flying Wrym, and trained himself to the point that Fire became an extension of his body, heavily incorporating it into a self-taught martial art. Bowein later taught this discipline to several Dracos, who then, in turn, taught it to their own disciples. Overtime, it became a tradition in Draco society. It is possible to teach Dragon's Dance to a non-draco, but it's rather rare. A student of Dragon's Dance is called a Dragon Dancer. Overview It focuses Aera on the user's arms and/or legs, covering them in flames, to deliver powerful blows to the enemy. Due to this, the user must have experience in Aera Flow, as to focus fire in either or both limbs. Typically, a Dragon Dancer keeps fire focused on his arms and legs on all times, however, this results on him quickly burning through his Aera reserves. To bypass this problem, Dancers tend to ignite their arms and/or legs few seconds before striking. In the case of players of EUO who practice martial arts or combat sports in real life, they can use their knowledge of it in-game, therefore making it easier for them to fight. Dragon's Dance is mostly meant for close-quarters combat, but it is possible to extend the fire attacks into waves of fire. Dragon's Dance doesn't teach the users how to handle a weapon, but it is possible to complement the style with proper weapons, such as gauntlets or tonfas. Some, especially Alterers, use Dragonscale to further enhance their attack and defense. It has two branches, depending on which part of the body is used for combat. Though Dragon Dancers are typically taught both styles, it is possible to find Dancers who only use one style, or use one style mainly. This partially bypasses the need for very precise Aera Flow switching between hands and feet, at the cost of losing some flexibility. Dragon's Fang Fist This branch focuses on the arms for striking and defending rather than the legs, which mostly serve for footwork. This is a style that focuses on speed rather than in brute strength, delivering quick strikes to the enemy to defeat him quickly. Most of the attacks in this branch are with a closed fist, but some strikes can be with the forearms, the heel or edge of the hand. Devil's Footprints This branch focuses on the legs for striking and the arms for defending. Unlike the previous style, this one focuses on strength rather than on speed, landing scorching and powerful kicks against . To increase the mobility and speed of this style, many users of this branch learn REDACTED. This branch has earned this name as having their feet and shins covered in flames typically leaves ashes in the ground in the shape of footprints. Influence of Fire's other forms Bowein created and perfected this martial art using only Fire, but left the door open for future Dragon Dancers to create new forms with the enhanced or combined forms of Fire. It is also possible to use Dragon Dance with Created Elements that use Fire (or one of it's enhanced or combined forms) as one of their components. Lightning Lightning based Dragon's Dance relies far more on speed than the two regular branches, enabling the user not only quicker attacks but also improving the regular speed of the user, in a similar way to what Accel Step does. This technique is somewhat similar to Gabriel Bernhard's Technique Crafted, Godspeed. Sun The variation of Dragon's Dance with Sun is the most similar to regular Dragon's Dance there is, as it simply covers the user's limbs with golden flames instead of the regular red, orange and yellow ones. Magma Magma based Dragon's Dance is arguably the most deadly of all the forms as it covers the user's limbs with molten rock. The user first gathers stones around them, and then heats them to the point they melt, effectively making any attack extremely dangerous. Due to the incredible heat, it's borderline a requirement to use Dragonscale to protect the limb, and even still, this technique can only be maintained for a a few seconds, and constant usage may indeed cook the user from the outside. Scorch Scorch is an element more adapted to long range combat due to it's lack of ability to maintain flames for a long period of time, therefore scorch users can't maintain flames constantly on their arms and legs. Therefore, users of Scorch have the disadvantage of having to perfectly calculate the moment they will strike at an opponent to use a technique. Despite this notable disadvantage, if one manages to find a way around it, Scorch is the element that allows incredible mobility. It allows the user to propel himself forward, change directions mid air, jump higher, and even keep himself floating in the air for a short period of time. Steam Since steam is formed by combining Fire with it's opposed prime element, Water, no variation of Dragon's Dance was created with it. Trivia *Dragon's Dance is heavily inspired by real life martial arts Taekwondo and sports boxing and Kick boxing. Category:EUO Category:EUO Technique Category:Elemental Bending Technique